Opposing Thoughts
by I'mjustanotherbrickinthewall
Summary: Sarah and James are sixteen, and have still not really hit it off yet. Living with Ben, a guest comes. And what an interesting one at that. Tempers flare and hearts race. Odd pairing, Sarah/James and Sarah/Mr. Paine. THIS HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW.


**Quick A/N: Hello all, this is my first fanfic. So don't give up on me yet please. Some of the characters are older, some are not. And the year is undefined, I pretty much sabotaged history, to make it the right circumstances for this story. I know there is an odd couple, but I enjoy the less popular ones. If you don't like odd couples, then just don't read it. Thanks! -Pirategal13**

Sarah groaned as the morning sun shone through her window. Already she could here the noisy thumps and yells of the print shop below her. She stretched and sat up in her white night gown, falling off her shoulder. She immediately tugged it up. She had glanced in the mirror however and she wondered what others might think of her. Was she a child still? Of course not. She never got recognition though… She yawned padding over to her small dresser and splashed water on her face.

She tugged her hair out of the long braid and brushed it gently and washed her torso, especially under her arms. Mr. Franklin had said there would be a visitor. Although he said it to everyone over dinner, she felt like he meant for it to be said to her. Sarah pulled on the crisp folded blue dress, her hands smoothed it out and looked in the mirror. She frowned. It was getting worn, she would have to get a new dress. But heavens knew that she would have to look far and wide in these American shops to find one that matched the quality of her own. She tugged it off and smiled to herself, she pulled out the box under her bed and tugged off the lid.

She gently ran her fingers over the soft fabric and changed again, putting her blue dress away. This one was white and green, a bright green that matched her eyes. She began day dreaming of walking down the streets and seeing boy's heads turn… She snapped out of it quickly and fixed her hair one last time before pulling on her boots. She supposed you wouldn't be able to see them under the skirts, but you could certainly hear them. She found that out walking down the stairs. "Good morning Moses, how are you?" She said politely to the large man working at the press.

"James found out some interesting news that had to be put in a special edition of the paper, I wouldn't mind so much if he was in here helping." Moses said in his deep voice. Sarah liked his voice, different then most she knew. The man barely looked up so her dress was not commented upon. She sighed inside. "Should I find him?" She asked politely. "Only if you eat first." Moses said gruffly. Sarah smiled at him and walked to the kitchen. She saw her place at the small table set with scones and fresh milk. Of course, usually there were four scones.

"Henri!" Sarah said putting her hands on her hips and looking for the little French imp who ate half her break fast. She could hear his giggling as he disappeared into the press room. Sarah sighed but ate what was left of her breakfast and cleaned everything up, more then James would do. Boys. Then she walked out and saw Moses talking to Mr. Franklin.

"Good morning." She said sweetly and the man turned to her. "Heavens it took you a while to wake up today, pleasant day to you Sarah." Said Ben with a twinkle in his eye. He noticed her dress and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Have you a suitor waiting?" Asked Ben teasingly causing Moses to bang his head in his eagerness to look at Sarah. He was like a father to her in many ways, and Ben a good old uncle or grandfather.

Sarah just tutted lightly. "Any errands?" She asked Moses. "Take Henri out and put these over town. Don't read them it'll only make you angry." He said handing her a stack of papers. Sarah sighed, more disrespect to the king, well she could handle that today. As long as she didn't know… Grabbing Henri by a grubby hand Sarah pulled him down the streets. "Here too Henri." She said sternly as the boy put up another one of the papers. "Is that all? I'm hungry!" The boy said in his thick French accent.

"No it is not, and you're always hungry." Sarah said pulling the child down the street again. She often wondered of what people might think, grubby child and an elegant young lady. All right so maybe not elegant… She stumbled slightly cheeks reddening. She heard a familiar laugh. "The queen is coming, make way…" James sniggered walking up beside her. Sarah wanted to strike him sometimes. Then she though of the lightening striking his house and killing his parents… His mother's ring… Sarah felt the necklace he had given her dangling under her dress. She looked at him with apologetic eyes.

James looked put off. "Don't give me that. Are you sad?" He asked confused. Sarah just shook her head and didn't speak. "Here James, you finish this with him. I'm going to the bakery." She said with a sigh dropping the paper's into his arm. James called after her, "All right but you owe me!" Sarah felt heat rise up in her cheeks again. For some reason James never seemed to understand they weren't children, and that what used to be innocent now seemed to be crude of tongue. At the ages of almost seventeen and newly sixteen she felt like he needed to grow up.

Sarah walked to the bakery adjusting her skirts and opening the door. The plump middle aged woman working there smiled. And beckoned to Sarah. "See these? Fresh from the oven. The jam was just made, put in the pastry hot. It tastes of spring." The woman had an accent that Sarah could not quiet identify, each time she would go through lists but non seemed to fit. The food the woman made was brilliant however and there was a guest coming… A good excuse. Sarah bought various cookies and especially some of the, "spring tarts" and headed home humming. She passed a man and he tipped his hat to her she felt flustered and hastened a quick curtsy, thankfully avoiding incident.

She walked away with a small smile, so now a man would notice her as not a child, in this dress. Take that immature James. He hadn't even said anything… Sarah continued home, running past the bar. She never felt quiet right around men and alcohol. It seemed more then improper. She opened the door and put away the baked goods humming a tune she had heard a man singing earlier. Henri began the usual begging. Sarah said he could have one, if he washed up for the guest who would be here any minute. Sarah liked guests, she could play hostess. Like she was in England again.

She was sitting by the window writing a letter up in her room when she heard the knock on the door. Immediately three non adults were lingering at the top of the stairs as they heard voices.

Sarah pushed between the boys and walked down the stairs primly. "Thank you for letting me stay, it is very helpful. I will repay you." Said a man's voice and when Sarah saw him she was quiet surprised. The boys ran behind her and passed her because she had paused on the bottom step. Scruffy, messy clothes, ink all over his hands. Sarah sighed. Finally she looked at the mans face.

She was even more surprised seeing the piercing brown eyes of his. Almost bearing into ones soul. She caught her breath and managed how do you do. He answered and the rest of that conversation seemed to be floating in and out of Sarah's head. She knew he was American, had been writing things against the king and his name was Mr. Payne. James kept talking to him and asking about writing. Sarah wondered about his hair, what did it feel like? Did his eyes always shine when he was excited and animated? He seemed almost like a child in his immense way of looking at the world.

Finally he turned to her. "So here is the English girl I have been hearing about. Have you read my paper Ms. Phillips?" Sarah was surprised and dropped her spoon and hastily cleared that up with, "No haven't seem to have had the time." In polite tones. Ben was watching her closely. "Well here, read it later after this fine feast of dinner." He said turning back to Ben. He slid over to her and she tucked in her skirt.

Later, Sara sat on her bed in her night gown reading the paper with increasing anger. Such lies! What a fool! And to think she had thought him at all insightful. She crumpled the paper and threw it across the floor. Idiotic! She was afraid of the paper as she pulled the blankets over her head, leaving the candle on. She was afraid because it rung true in her ears and hit home in her heart. Like the man she met at dinner. She was afraid of Common sense.

A week went by, awkward greetings and meetings, mostly Sarah being disdainful to Mr. Payne and him returning it with jokes and teases he always seemed amused by her fury, along with James who liked seeing her all worked up. Sarah's anger increased and she felt betrayed by James who also liked to jest about her. Once she overheard him talking to other village boys, telling some such story of humiliation about her.

She had haughtily walked by, the boys laughing until one saw her and a look of surprise crossed his face. Sarah ran by holding in tears that she let out into her hands after finding a darker corner in an alley, messing up her dress. She didn't want to go home to fight with Mr. Payne. She didn't want to have that insufferable James making fun of her. So she wept in the alley, in private.

The large boy who had seen her turned to James once she had left, "You never said she was pretty." James looked surprised. Was she? He had never thought of it before. But after thinking… Why yes she was. The way the large boy looked made James unhappy though. He didn't want a boy to think she was pretty. Now why was that?

He just shrugged watching the big boy almost suspiciously. His friend, Dan, who knew him the best caught his arm after the group broke off. "Do you fancy the girl then? She is a lovely, I've seen her in the shop." James was about to snap but stopped himself. "No, I don't fancy her and I don't care about her. She just is staying with Ben so I have to put up with her." James said curtly walking with the other boy running to catch up. Dan had tan skin and a curly dark brown hair that always seemed to be falling all over the place. His eyes were a hazel with hints of green.

James knew that his friend was a large flirt, he himself never took part in it. Being a grownup reporter and all. "Then do you think I could fancy her?" Dan said curiously. James felt angry. "Wha- That doesn't make sense! Why would you ask silly things like that. Do what you want!" The blond boy said throwing his arms up.

Dan looked taken aback. "All right. Watch out for Johnny though. James paused. The big boy who had spoken before was Johnny. "Why?" He asked looking over his shoulder. "I wouldn't want your _friend_," Dan annunciated the last word, "to get hurt." With that he strode away. His friend was so stubborn and quick to fight, and he was annoyed to. Give it a day things will settle down… Dan told himself.

Walking through the streets, tear lines streaking her face and mussed up more then ever before Sarah walked by the usual bar slowly, letting her feet drag in her unhappiness. She heard a man commenting on Common sense, that godforsaken paper Paine wrote. She suddenly could take it and slammed the door open.

Men looked over at her. Some in a drunken stupor looked silly, others who were more sober looked her up and down causing a shiver to rise up her spine. She didn't care anymore. James and Thomas wanted her to play along with their immature games let them. She said to the man she had heard with a cap on, "How can you say such things about our king?" The men looked confused, some angry.

She went on, walking into the room as eyes turned on her. "This pamphlet is dangerous, only spiking fury and hatred in men, it leads to war! That is folly, a war that the English will surely win!" She said starting to yell. Most of the men who were sober enough to think were angry now. "Get out of here Tory before I really get mad." One called out from the back. Growls and slurred mutters could be heard.

"What was that about the English winning?" Said a man behind her with ice blue eyes and yellow hair. Sarah knew this because she turned quickly. The same complexion as James, though this mans eyes had more gray in them, and plenty of anger. Sarah stepped back, farther in the room. Other men stood, the barkeeper seemed preoccupied dealing with two brawling men.

Sarah felt her breathing quicken. The man with the blue eyes bent over her, his hot stale breath on her neck. "Careful what you say, you might get in trouble…" He whispered before a shout was heard and he stood straight.

Sarah had been trembling, so much that she fell over, the man had put his arm around her waist, keeping her upright.

Suddenly Sarah wanted to vomit. She looked up as words were exchanged and suddenly she was being lifted up. She wanted to scream and run but she found that she was in no state at all for such acts. She collapsed against the shoulder. Darkness took her swiftly to sweet relief…

Sarah awoke in her bed, it was in the afternoon. The day after the incident in the bar. She thought back, she was so upset about James, she had cried and then she was just angry and… She shivered and pretended to be asleep as someone walked up the stairs. A slight knock and Sarah ignored it, eyes shut, apparently asleep. "Sarah?" Was the little accented spoken word. "Sarah I want to talk to you…" Said the little boy closing the door and sitting on the char by her bed.

Sarah sighed and opened her eyes, blanket hiding everything but her head. "Yes?" She said drowsily. Henri looked excited and ran to the door, flinging it open. "She's awake! She's up!" He yelled and more footsteps, these ones pounding were heard. Sarah groaned as the imp gave her an innocent smile. "Sarah, how are you feeling?" Asked Ben who pushed his way ahead.

Moses was behind him looking concerned with James on the other side of Ben his face almost unreadable but if you looked very hard you could see little bits of thankfulness and worry on his face. Thomas Paine was behind them, looking and feeling awkward. He had stayed with them for a week, yet he was not really part of their family. "I am well Dr. Franklin." Sarah said. For the first time James was very thankful to hear her speak with that accent of hers.

Everyone seemed relieved. "Now out, I don't approve of having a whole lot of men in a ladies chambers." She said sitting and tossing a pillow at James who caught it and smiled putting it on a chair as Ben shuffled the rest out. Ben sat on the newly cushioned chair and watched Sarah who looked down. "Sarah? Would you tell me what happened? I feel like I should know." Sarah nodded guiltily.

"I was upset with James, and so I started arguing in the bar with some men, then they got angry and one was threatening me and then someone else picked me up and things went dark…" Was her rushed reply. Sarah felt like crying, but she couldn't, not with Ben.

Later that day, up and moving Sarah was making tea for herself and Henri who suddenly seemed like her puppy, much to the amusement of James. Things seemed to never have happened. Sarah hadn't asked, who had fetched her home that night? Certainly Moses, though she wasn't sure. She saw Thomas watching her strangely later and James seeming disgruntled. That night she had a row with James.

It was unpleasant, she didn't like it and wanted to run to his room and apologize. Of course she would wait till he cooled down. So later, after all had gone to bed, but Sarah knew he would be up and writing, she tiptoed across the hall, and opened his door. "James?" She asked quietly. He sat up, ink on his hands. Looking irritated.

"James I came to apologize for those mean things I said earlier. It wasn't right of me…" She whispered closing the door behind him. In her night gown she felt a little more revealed and wondered what James thought. He was thinking about things he hadn't been before, and you could say his, "head was in the gutter."

He watched her move in the light cotton, eyes lingering on where it showed her hips. Sarah sat besides him on the bed and James was working very hard to stay calm. "It's all right. I just don't want you to get hurt…" He said sighing leaning back on the pillows, away from the beauty next to him. "I know. That's why I'm apologizing. You have a funny way of showing you care though, by accusing me, and teasing."

She said feeling slightly annoyed. He nodded. "I just don't think Mr. Paine and you should be so close. What if you get in trouble again? How am I supposed to help you?" James asked feeling nervous. Sarah didn't seem to understand what he was trying to say. And she called him thick.

"James I'll be careful. I don't make the same mistake twice." Sarah said putting one of her hands on his. She noticed how his hands was warm, and he how her own hand was soft. Her eyes almost glowed in the dim light and his shone. Suddenly Sarah was at the door. "I have to get sleep, I made plans with Katherine and I really need to be rested, good night James! Sweet night, I mean dreams!" She said carelessly closing the door, leaving a slightly stupefied James.

He just shook his head. Nothing was different… Sarah walked to her room and hid under the covers. What was that? He actually seemed to notice her! Of course he may just think of her as a good friend, or… She groaned, her head hurt. Then there was Thomas, he had started acting differently. If James noticed it must be obvious, but James also seemed to become much more in tune with her also. Was this love? No that seems cheesy and over done. Good thing she was going to see Katherine, if any one could help…

**Hello dear readers, this was written in two days. I do not know when the next chapter will be updated. I'm hoping one chapter to every two three days. I am going on a week vacation in the next several days, so I'll get one out before then, and then one when I come back. Everything in this story is up in the air, please review, I am totally open to ideas, if you have any do tell. I am adding in Sarah's friend, Katherine. Because in the tv series she never has a good friend, who is a girl, that is close to her age, or in a decent distance. Any thoughts about her are more then welcome. If you even bother reading these, good for you, you get a cookie. If not, I totally get it. Thanks! -Pirategal13**


End file.
